Johnny's Psycho Lover
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: Meet Sylvia, the new girl in town, who's obsessively in love with Johnny Test. How? Stalking 24/7, hurting anyone who hurts him, and capable of getting rid of every girl whom she considers a threat to their relationship. For good. Her past has been discovered and Johnny is frightened by her. She now brings her obsessiveness to the max, Can Johnny find a way to handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Mayu: Gah! Curse these plot bunnies they just keep on coming *pries off plot bunnies*. I currently have 2 multi-chaps which are not yet updated and yet I do this…*face palms* Stupid me…**

**Disclaimer: 'Yes, I do…not own it'**

**Claimer: I own my words, my OC and nothing mo-oh wait I own my laptop, my CP…**

* * *

"Steady, steady"

They almost dropped the exact amount of 0.73ml of liquid lead into their formula until…

BAM! Someone came crashing through the window and it made the sisters jump causing some of the lead not go into the solution which made it turn into sickening color of green and brown.

"Johnny!" the twins yelled in unison at their brother standing up to brush of some dust and glass off his clothes. Johnny just took a quick glance at them as he let out a disappointed look on them, "Uh, you might wanna fix that or else you'd be grounded" and with that he started his jetpack and flew off the window causing more shards of glass to break.

"We really should stop doing favors for him," Mary watched her brother flew out of sight leaving a trail of flame colored smoke behind him. Johnny just asked them to make him a jetpack that leaves a cool patterned smoke as he flies by, which was oddly enough they just finished making one.

"Agreed, now let's get back to work" the other twin, Susan grabbed the earlier solution and threw it, grabbing another vile of the solutions they'll be using.

* * *

"This,"

"Is so,"

"Fun!" Johnny twirled around the air leaving visible traces of smoke. His dog watched at him go and wanting to go flying too he raised his arm-ehem-paws, then waves at him. "No fair I wanna go too!" Johnny swooped down and grabbed his dog by is paws and they flew around the air writing his name in cool flame patterns of smoke.

"Let's head to the park," Dukey suggested, "Great Idea"

The pair started dashing to the park when the jetpack began coughing out some smoke, meaning it was out of gas. Then as senseless as he was he began pressing the start button over and over again. The equipment shook roughly then Johnny lost his grip on Dukey which made him fall to a tree.

"I'm okay" he raised out a thumb as assurance. Meanwhile, Johnny began to fly uncontrollably letting out screams here and there. He stayed like that for a good 3 minutes when Dukey finally got down from the tree.

"Oh no, Johnny!" the dog exclaimed clutching his head worrying about his distressed owner. He began to run towards the Test household to call for the sisters leaving Johnny still swirling around uncontrollably, then after a few seconds the machine let out its last puff of smoke and it led him ricocheting down and down in a diagonal path.

Before he could yell "Watch out!" he already hit someone and he fell on top of him/her. Johnny quickly stood up and apologized quickly to the person and found that he hit a brunette who doesn't seem all familiar. There was ice cream on the tip of her hair and her clothes but mostly on her neck which Johnny assumed that she must've bought ice cream.

"Look I'm really sorry and I-,"

"Johnny! Are you alright?" his sisters came with his dog. "Took you long enough, fix this" he shoved the jetpack into Mary's arms. "We come here all worried that you might get stuck swirling in that jetpack for eternity and this is how you greet us?!" Susan shrieked right in her brother's face.

"Ugh…" the almost-forgotten-girl-whom-Johnny-crash-landed-with, groaned in disgust as she wiped off the ice cream from her hair. All turned to her in her messed up ice cream state and then Mary gave Johnny a look of 'did you say sorry?' and as if Johnny read her face, "Of course I said sorry!"

"Then why do you sound so defensive?" Susan raised an eyebrow at him. "He did say sorry" all eyes turned to the girl again who stood up, her hair still dripping from ice cream. "My name's Silvia by the way" she stuck out an open hand to them that has ice cream smeared on it which earned disgusted looks from the Test siblings.

"Oh, right" she sheepishly wiped her arm on her t-shirt and turned her attention to them. For a few seconds no one said a word and Susan and Mary both broke the silence by letting out a small cough.

"I'm Susan" "I'm Mary" the two said in sync they noticed Johnny just blinking at them and before the two could say something Dukey nudged him "Ow! Okay, fine" he sighed then introduced himself briefly "Hey, I'm Johnny" sounding uninterested.

"And I'm Dukey" the dog proudly displayed himself which made Silvia cock an eyebrow "Did that dog just talk?" she asked the group. "You're hallucinating" they all said at the same time.

"Ok then see you around nice meeting you," she bid then ran off leaving little splatters of ice cream. Silvia took a sidelong glance at them as she flashed a creepy smile at Johnny.

"Well I gotta say that smile-looked creepy" Dukey commented as the siblings walked home.

* * *

**Mayu: Ok, I gotta admit that was so pointless but you'll understand in the following chapters. Hmm...'Kay I'll sum the next chaps up in two words-'Yandere Silvia' don't know what's a Yandere? Check it up in the net or read the next chapters to understand.**

***Keep in mind it's rated T ok, if you're below the appropriate age don't continue***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayu: Early chapter eh? xD Sorry for the late update…**

**Apology: Sorry for the late update I hope you forgive me since I see that there are some follows and favorites to this story *bows down* I'm reaallyyy sorry! I blame it all on school and my b-day planning for next week…**

**Disclaimer: No…**

**Claimer: *note I won't do this part again it takes up space and seconds of time***

* * *

"Nggh…" Johnny groaned as he felt someone shaking him.

"Johnny," Dukey said in a harsh whisper while waking him up, Johnny still let out another annoyed groan and pulled the covers over his head. Dukey not at all pleased by this pulled the covers letting Johnny slide off his bed.

The boy let out a scream as he fell off his bed. "What is it dog?" he growled at his pooch looking at him above the bed as he clicked the lamp light placed on the bedside table. "Shh…" the dog put his finger-paw* to his lips shushing him.

"What is it?" Johnny again asked in a whisper while fixing himself in a comfortable position as Dukey whipped his head left to right then finally bent down to whisper something to Johnny. "I saw a ghost in the window"

Johnny's eyes widen for a while, "That's ridiculous" he exclaimed shortly "We all know ghosts don't exist" the boy stood up grabbing his sheets and hopped to bed.

"But, Johnny, I really saw it, it had its eyes glowing" Dukey circled his thumb and index around his eyes "it looked translucent when I shone the flashlight on it" he gulped before continuing "and the worst part is when it turned its head to me and, and made eye contact with me Johnny!" Dukey shook him by the shoulders barely shouting the statement.

"But there's nothing in the window" Johnny looked over his dog's shoulders looking at the window-curtains spread out. "I don't wanna look" Dukey shook his head then went under the covers trembling. Johnny sighed reached for the bedside lamp, as he waited for the lights to turn on he stared at the window if there is something there.

The lights shone a little portion of the room but, Johnny did not see anything by the window. 'Of course there's nothing there,' he thought to himself, he walked over the window to close the curtains. Johnny clutched on the curtain's edge but, as he was about to slide it closed he jumped back at the sight in front of him. In the window glass was written with blood-or he thought was blood, was 'I'm watching you Johnny' in a cute cursive writing and a heart signature below it.

His face expression turned to an annoyed one and stomped towards his trembling dog, "Are you messing with me?" he took the covers off the dog. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that" he pointed at the window but by Dukey's view it looked like a smudge. "What's that?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion then squinted his eyes towards the window glass. Johnny pulled Dukey by the arm and stopped as they are in front of the window.

Dukey's eyes almost popped out of its sockets when he saw the writing, "Ohmygash! Johnny, run, hide, save yourself. It's the ghost!" he yelled violently shaking the boy causing him to get dizzy for a while and fall back against the wall. Dukey was panicking around the room and when Johnny regained composure he stood up and walked to the bed.

"Yeah, great acting *yawn* dog" he lazily clapped and grabbed the sheets from the floor and went back to sleep. Dukey was about to protest he didn't do anything but he heard tapping sounds on the glass window and unconsciously whipped his head to see a dark figure pressings its finger to the lips motioning him to shush as it suddenly disappeared. He quickly slid into the covers with Johnny.

* * *

'I hate Mondays, I hate weekdays and I hate schools' Johnny yelled in his mind as he walked slowly to school. His mom was really busy today, as always, and dad is figuring out a killer-literally-recipe for a meatloaf contest in the next two weeks.

He was almost at the school gates when he noticed a shadow by a tree. He approached it slowly thinking it was Dukey who followed him to school again. "Psst! Hey Dukey" he peeked behind the tree and saw no sign of his pooch nor anyone else. He just shrugged it off then continued on walking to school.

The bells signal the start of classes so Johnny sprinted to his classroom as fast as he can. He saw Mr. Teacher-man already in front and began blabbering about tardiness which Johnny completely ignored and sat on his desk. "…So now that's settled with I would like to introduce a new student to our school" after that's said the whole class began murmuring stuff.

"I hope it's a girl" someone squealed.

"Neh, it's gonna be a nerd-worthy opponent" Butch snorted as he slammed his fist.

"I sure wish it's a cute boy" the blonde girl next to the window, who's Sissy, murmured under her breath.

After a few seconds, the murmurs turned to a loud debate on who or what is the new student. "QUIET!" Mr. Teacher-man's voice shook the whole classroom-no-the whole school, heck it could even cause America to break into pieces but thanks to bridges it keeps the country intact. At that moment they all shut up.

"Ehem, okay class I would like you to meet Silvia Leonheart," the doors opened and came out the same brunette whom Johnny once crash landed with but with a peculiar look-purple blouse, black tattered jeans, boots, spiked ones and an ax handle poking out of her backpack.

The class started to murmur again about her, well, appearance. Whereas Johnny did not give a care in the world. "Please tell us about yourself other than a being Leonheart heir, yes it's true,"

She smiled oh-so-sweetly, then looked at Johnny "Well I'm Johnny's girlfriend"

"Say wha-?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was rushed and short I have loads of assignments here and my mom's telling me to sleep now…**

**Ciao! Review still…**


End file.
